


It Takes a Lot to Know a Man

by Graphite_c



Series: 阳间现代刑侦故事 [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:29:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27315544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graphite_c/pseuds/Graphite_c
Summary: 要了解一个人很难，甚至要一颗子弹的代价。唯心主义推理派，推理（x）恋爱（√）大型金毛警犬（x）米 x 加如果你看出某日推和某日推和某国产推的既视感，那么是真的（？）
Relationships: America/Canada (Hetalia)
Series: 阳间现代刑侦故事 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090022
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

马修·威廉姆斯低头按了一下空格键，投影上的PPT转到了下一页。在这一刻的间隙，他留意到课室的后门被悄悄打开了。他看了一眼，本以为是哪个迟到的学生，但没想到是阿尔弗雷德溜了进来。阿尔弗雷德也注意到他的视线，朝他笑了笑，自顾自地在后排找了一个空座位坐下。他看起来和其他人格格不入：学生们往往都拿着ipad、电脑或本子记笔记，但阿尔弗雷德两手空空，托着脑袋，脸上的表情似乎对马修的课很感兴趣。马修顿了顿，决定还是继续讲课。他又看向了电脑上的注释，开始继续讲统计。犯罪学的学生们听得很认真，而阿尔弗雷德打了个哈欠。没过几分钟，马修就看见阿尔弗雷德直接趴在了桌子上。

马修看了眼教室后的时钟，到了下课时间，于是他让学生们下课。阿尔弗雷德睡得正香，周围的学生熙熙攘攘地离开教室，并没能吵醒他。马修把电脑放进手提包里，然后走向了课室后排，轻轻拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。这下阿尔弗雷德醒了：他猛地一下坐起来，吓得马修往后退了一步。

“你下课了！”阿尔弗雷德说。

“我的课这么无聊吗？”马修说，“你睡得很香呢。”

“相信我，我对所有的课都是如此——可能除了讲案例的课我会清醒点，”阿尔弗雷德理直气壮地说。他站了起来，伸了伸懒腰。马修看了眼手表，“你找我什么事？”

“怎么，你好像很不想见到我？”

“因为每次见到你都意味着有案件发生。”

“你好冷漠，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我就不可以以私人原因来找你吗？”

“现在可是你的工作时间，”马修笑了，“一起去吃饭吗？”

马修在他还是一个研究生的时候就认识阿尔弗雷德了。那时候他因为一个研究项目要到警局实地调研，和他联系的就是阿尔弗雷德。本来研究的过程是马修跟在阿尔弗雷德身边收集实际发生的案例，研究卷宗数据，但阿尔弗雷德总是时不时问他他对案件的看法。没过多少次他们就发现了马修具有推理的天赋：他能够从诸多线索里抽丝剥茧找到关键证据，识破嫌疑人隐藏的动机。

项目结束之后，马修回到学校，毕业，留在本校继续做研究，本来不应该再和阿尔弗雷德有密切来往。直到有一天，阿尔弗雷德带着一份合同上门问他：“你想来做合作顾问吗？”马修想了几天，同意了。毕竟能够拿到第一手的案例对于犯罪学研究者来说实在是过于大的诱惑。而且这样的机会来之不易，自从警方有一次过于轻信顾问导致了冤假错案，被冤枉的人死在了看守所里，警方对聘请顾问变得慎之又慎。

没想到阿尔弗雷德来找他的次数远高于他的预估（也许这座城市实在是太适合犯罪了）。阿尔弗雷德带着疑难案件忽然出现，明明可以打电话约时间，他却可能在课堂上听半节课，或是跑来他的办公室。有时他来得过于突然，甚至混在了在排office hour的学生中间。马修无数次提醒阿尔弗雷德他有他的电话，阿尔弗雷德却一脸理直气壮地说这样正是摸鱼的好时机。马修只能由着他，毕竟他认识阿尔弗雷德这么多年，早就知道阿尔弗雷德有些任性，不讲理。但这并不是说他是一个糟糕的刑警——相反，阿尔弗雷德聪明，充满行动力，如果不是他锲而不舍地调查，马修的许多猜测也无法被印证。时不时会有人调侃把马修挖来当全职，他们两人一定会所向披靡。马修只能笑着拒绝，毕竟他更喜欢呆在学校里。

马修带着阿尔弗雷德一起去学校的餐厅。此时餐厅里不少都是刚下课的学生，期中考试快要到了，周围的学生不少手上都拿着平板或课本。阿尔弗雷德作为校友啧了一声，“我怎么不记得我当时那么用功？”

“也许你确实不用功。”

“嘿，不要这样，我也是在院长嘉许名单上的。”

“真可惜我那时候还不认识你，”马修说，“不然的话还可以和你合影呢，优秀毕业生。”

“我觉得你话里带刺，”阿尔弗雷德说，“一定只是我和亚瑟相处时间太久了。”

马修看着阿尔弗雷德打了个哈欠，笑了笑。亚瑟·柯克兰是阿尔弗雷德的上司。在阿尔弗雷德嘴里，他是一个难相处的老顽固，但马修知道亚瑟和阿尔弗雷德其实有许多相似之处——比如野心，行动力，和口是心非。

“昨晚熬夜了？”马修轻声问。

“你怎么知道？”

“我猜的，”马修说，“最近警方应该很忙吧？毕竟是棒球联赛决赛了呢。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“确实熬夜了，但不是因为这件事。”

“那是这件事把你带过来的吗？”

“我也可以因为想见你所以过来啊？”

“不要再拿我打趣了，阿尔弗雷德。”

他们谈话的时候，前面的队伍慢慢变短，很快就轮到了他们两人。马修想了想，要了一份加州寿司卷，阿尔弗雷德则要了一个套餐。他们两个人端着托盘找了个空位坐下。

“好吧，不和你开玩笑了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“我找你确实是有正事。”

马修坐直了一些，“洗耳恭听。”

阿尔弗雷德撕开吸管的包装纸，“我们今天早晨收到了一封邮件。”

“什么邮件？恐吓邮件吗？”

“没有错，”阿尔弗雷德说，“但恐吓的对象不仅仅是警方。”

“那为什么会寄给你们？”

阿尔弗雷德把吸管插进饮料杯里，但没有喝。他只是托腮看着马修：“他感兴趣的对象是你，马修。你现在必须接受警方的保护。”

马修吃完饭之后蹭阿尔弗雷德的车去警局。警局和他以前在的时候一样忙碌。他跟在阿尔弗雷德身后走到那张熟悉的办公桌旁。阿尔弗雷德的办公桌还是一如既往的乱，他笑着看阿尔弗雷德在一堆文件夹中翻找，“亚瑟看到又会说了吧。”

“是的，”身后忽然传来亚瑟的声音，“好久不见，马修。”

“我能找到的！”阿尔弗雷德很快抽出一个档案夹，“看，在这里。”

“也就你混乱的大脑可以理解你混乱的办公桌，”亚瑟从阿尔弗雷德手中接过档案夹，翻开看了一眼，又递给马修，“来我的办公室谈吧。这里太乱了。”

“只要我能找到东西就不乱！”

马修坐在亚瑟的办公室的沙发上，仔细阅读卷宗。阿尔弗雷德翘着二郎腿坐在他旁边。卷宗里其实没有多少内容，毕竟他们今天早上才收到邮件。技术部门开始追踪邮件的来源和IP，但发现那是一个新注册的匿名邮箱，IP地址来自于一间星巴克。警方正在调查监控，但马修怀疑他们不会找到什么：那个人完全可以在店面外避开监控使用公共wifi。

马修仔细阅读着那一封打印出来的短短的邮件：

_ 我们的城市不需要靠无能之辈维持正义。马修·威廉姆斯教授，如果你有机会看见这封邮件，我会告诉你，我会用鲜血染红棒球场来证明你没有办法拯救别人。 _

_ XJDF3000495850312CC _

“你怎么看？”亚瑟问，“会是以前案子的相关人员的报复吗？”

马修想了想，觉得这个想法不是没有道理。马修的顾问身份并不是公开的，而且他竭力避开媒体。对他的身份有了解的人确实很可能是警方和案件相关人员的亲属。

“我不确定，”马修说，“从知道我这个身份的人来说确实有可能。但……动机不太合理？”

“怎么说？”

“报复的话，一般不会这么大费周章，”马修说，“毕竟他针对的对象应该只是我个人。而且让警方知道了只会阻碍他的行动，不是吗？”马修开始思考他见过的案例，“这封信的语气更像是单纯的挑衅。”

“你有和任何人结怨吗？”

马修摇了摇头。他一贯低调行事，至少在自己耳朵里从未听过任何人的差评——不过如果真的有差评大概别人也不想让他听见。办公室里一时陷入沉默。

“我觉得这个人，”马修想了想，“对我有一些了解。”

“这不是当然的吗？”阿尔弗雷德问，“如果不知道你做了什么，又怎么会提到你？”

“不，我是说，我总觉得他对我个人也有些了解。”

“为什么？”亚瑟问。

“他这封信的语气给我一种有私人恩怨的感觉，”马修说，“这一串字符，看起来也有一点熟悉。”

“你知道那是什么吗？”

“想不起来……”马修抓了抓头发。阿尔弗雷德凑过来看那一串字符，“是暗号吧！感觉很有趣——”

“不要把会死人的事情说成有趣啊！”

阿尔弗雷德没管亚瑟的吐槽，转头看向在一旁沉思的马修，“你说觉得是私人恩怨？那这串字符会不会和你个人有关系？”

马修点了点头，阿尔弗雷德的想法确实是一个可能性很高的推测。但他对真正的含义毫无头绪。亚瑟看着他们两个人一脸苦恼的样子，说，“还是先按平时的办案顺序来吧，把破解密码交给技术部的那群人好了。你对这个人有什么感觉？”

“语言很简洁，用词也比较高级，”马修说，“而且有反侦察意识。”

“和你周围的人都挺像的，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“别插嘴，”亚瑟瞪他。

“但阿尔弗雷德确实说的是真的，”马修说，“警局，犯罪学系，我周围的人大多数都符合这个刻画。这段邮件实在是太短了，没有办法像平时一样做出更完善的侧写。”

他们的讨论没有什么收获。最后因为马修下午还有工作，阿尔弗雷德开车送马修回学校。一路上马修都不太说话。和阿尔弗雷德比起来马修话确实不多，但此刻他更加安静，有时连阿尔弗雷德的搭话都没有回应。阿尔弗雷德把车停在了大学的停车场，拉起手刹，“要我陪你吗？”

“不用了，”马修说，“我没事。”

阿尔弗雷德点了点头，“我们都会在你附近。别担心，不会让你发现的。或者你干脆来我家住几天好了？反正我家也有多的房间。”

“谢了，阿尔弗雷德，”马修说，“我觉得我还是一个人比较好。”

他看见阿尔弗雷德眼中有一些失望，但那一点小情绪一下就消失了，仿佛那只是马修的错觉。阿尔弗雷德又用他往常欢快的声音说：“下班之后给我打电话，我送你回家。”

马修朝阿尔弗雷德笑了一下，感谢他的关心。阿尔弗雷德只是一下搂住他的肩膀，“这是我应该做的嘛！”

马修回到一个人的办公室，叹了口气。他打开日程表，下午有两个会议，然后是office hour。但他现在只觉得心烦意乱，没有办法集中精神。他把那串字符写在了一张便签纸上，和别的工作提醒一起贴在了电脑屏幕边上。他拿出铅笔，在纸上写写画画，把数字换成字母，或是把字母换成数字，接着他苦笑了一声，把纸揉成一团扔进了垃圾桶——警方的技术部门比他更了解这种密码，弗朗西斯·波诺弗瓦可不是吃干饭的。如果是针对他的，应该是和他个人，至少是和他的专业有关系。但那到底可以是什么呢？马修可以背出来他所有的证件号码，但他所能想起的所有编号都和这串数字毫无关联。

马修在系里的日常会议时走神得太过明显，甚至有好几个人问他是不是遇到了什么麻烦。马修苦笑，随口打发过去，回到办公室之后决定今天早退。阿尔弗雷德尽职尽责地送他回家。临走的时候阿尔弗雷德塞给他一张纸条，“我明早来接你，记得锁好门！这是今晚值班的兄弟的电话号码。有什么紧急情况的话打电话给他们比报警快。”

“谢了。你也早点回家休息吧，阿尔弗雷德，”马修说，“别回警局加班了。”

阿尔弗雷德只是摆了摆手，“还有很多活呢，我先走了。”

送走阿尔弗雷德之后，马修锁好了门。那串字符又回到他的脑海里。现在看起来这是他们唯一的线索。马修努力回想自己过去的生活和这串字符的关联，但脑袋空空，毫无头绪。

第二天一大早，马修迷迷糊糊醒来，伸手去够床头柜上的眼镜和手机。他看见手机的提示灯一闪一闪的，于是他划开了屏幕，看到有一条来自阿尔弗雷德的未读短信。短信里没具体说是什么事情，只让马修醒了之后打电话给他。他看了一眼时间，是六点半的时候。马修想了想阿尔弗雷德平时的猫头鹰作息，怀疑阿尔弗雷德是不是直接通宵。他拨通了阿尔弗雷德的号码，立刻就接通了。

“怎么了，阿尔弗雷德？”他问，感觉自己的嗓子很干。

“你醒了？”阿尔弗雷德的声音倒是挺精神的，“我们又收到了邮件。”

马修一下子就清醒了，猛地从床上坐起来：“说了什么？”

“我来接你的时候告诉你。”

“好，”马修爬下床，“我今天早上有空，可以去警局一趟。”

马修迅速地洗漱完，出门的时候看见阿尔弗雷德的车已经停在了路边。阿尔弗雷德正靠在车门上，一手拿着一个贝果，一手端着一杯咖啡，神情悠闲自在，仿佛一切都在掌控之中。和阿尔弗雷德比起来马修反倒更像是没睡觉的那一个人。

“早啊，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你看起来精神不是很好呢？”

“我可不像你心脏那么强壮，”马修拍了拍阿尔弗雷德的肩膀。阿尔弗雷德迅速地吃完手中的贝果，把包装纸袋揉成一团踹进了外套里，手在牛仔裤上蹭了蹭，“走吧，侦探。”

“别这么说，”马修更严肃了一些。

“你确实是。”

“不，”马修说，“我只是一个旁观者罢了。走访调查、寻找线索和证据都是你做的。我只是提供一点点意见而已。如果忘记了这一点，我们的合作关系就应该结束了。”

阿尔弗雷德耸了耸肩，用半开玩笑的语气说，“随便你怎么说了，教授。那今早你就跟我一起回警局了？”

马修直接拉开了车门，坐在了副驾驶座上。阿尔弗雷德还没停下他的絮絮叨叨，“说起来，我们认识这么久了，你还没跟我说过你为什么研究犯罪学呢？这不公平。你完完全全了解我。”

“那只是因为你的表达欲太旺盛了，阿尔弗雷德。”

阿尔弗雷德哼了一声，不再说话。马修这下反而不太好意思沉默了，他偏头看向阿尔弗雷德：“我只是好奇人类为何会采取剥夺生命这种方式惩罚其他人。”

“啊，但我觉得这个世界上比剥夺生命更痛苦的惩罚方式还有很多呢？”

“不完全是这样，”马修摇了摇头，“这是对还活着的人的惩罚。”

“你——”阿尔弗雷德迟疑了一下，“还是不想说吗？”

“抱歉。”

“没关系，你有这样做的自由，”阿尔弗雷德说，“反正我永远是你的朋友，知道吗？”

“谢谢。”

但马修怎么会不知道阿尔弗雷德想要的不止是朋友，毕竟连亚瑟有时都装作无意地询问马修的想法。但马修实在是太习惯于一个人了——想到这里他只觉得有一些对不起坐在他身边的阿尔弗雷德。偏偏阿尔弗雷德最不擅长的事情就是放弃，最不能接受的就是拒绝。他会往后退一步，装作没有感觉，装作一切都好，比对别的人都有耐心地等待着，甚至让马修怀疑阿尔弗雷德是不是把不多的耐心都全部给了他。

“排查怎么样？”马修岔开话题，“有什么可疑分子吗？”

“噢，是啊，我回访了很多旧识，我都快忘了我们搭档过这么久，”阿尔弗雷德若无其事地说，“但没有太可疑的。大多数都还在监狱里关着，被假释或出狱的也没有可疑之处。”

“这样，”马修沉思。

“你在学校里真的没有树敌吗？”阿尔弗雷德说，“你感觉一向都很敏锐。即使是隐约有点可疑之处也好？”

马修却想不到什么人。或者说，他不愿相信自己的同事会这样下手。他叹了一口气，眼神瞟向窗外。

“马特，”阿尔弗雷德说，“不管这个犯人想做什么，都不是你的错。”

“我知道。”

“不管你的过去是什么，”阿尔弗雷德说，“那也不是你的错。人是要朝前看的。”

马修没有回答。阿尔弗雷德瞥了一眼走神的马修。看到马修的第一眼他就直觉马修不是一个普通人，而他一向都很相信自己的直觉。在七年的搭档经历中他旁敲侧击地从马修嘴里想要挖出马修的过去，但马修却从来不肯告诉他。其实自己动手查一查也可以，但每次阿尔弗雷德想要这么做的时候又害怕自己从此和马修连朋友都没得做——马修看上去是一个好好先生，但他有坚持自己的原则。他从来从来不会试图指导阿尔弗雷德怎么查案，时常主动提醒阿尔弗雷德，他只是一个观察者。他甚至有一次在阿尔弗雷德在没有太多线索就相信他的推测的时候向阿尔弗雷德发了脾气——最后还是阿尔弗雷德翻现场的线索熬了几天夜才找到证据之后，他们才一言不发地和好了。

他们两个人都各怀心事地走进警局，直奔亚瑟的办公室。技术部的弗朗西斯也在，看来是一大早被叫来（又或者昨晚根本就没走）。马修从亚瑟手中接过新的邮件：

_ 马修·威廉姆斯教授，看来你也不像你声称的那么聪明。我再给你一点提示，祝你这次好运。 _

_ XJDF5299232521312WG _

阿尔弗雷德把两行字符写在了白板上。

“这三个数字是一样的，”阿尔弗雷德圈起了最后三个数字，“这一定代表什么意思。”

“312……”马修仔细思考，“弗朗西斯，你们那边没有什么结果吗？”

“不是普通的密码，”弗朗西斯摇头。

“不如先从它们可能代表的含义来猜？”亚瑟提议。

“犯人预告要在这个周末，也就是明天的棒球联赛决赛犯案，”阿尔弗雷德说，“大致的时间段应当就是决赛时间，地点在市体育场。如果他来挑衅我们的话，那么这串代码应该代表着更具体的地点和时间，比如说体育场棒球场的区域、座位号。”

但那些都不是这么长的数字。阿尔弗雷德开始在白板上乱涂乱画，把数字打乱，又或是以各种奇怪的方式截断。最后马修打断了他的“创作”：“这是什么？”

“嗯？我只是倒过来写而已，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你想到什么了吗？”

“没有，”马修摇了摇头，“抱歉，没能帮上忙。”

“嘿，这本来就是我们应该做的。反倒是你才是被卷进来的那个人，”阿尔弗雷德说，“如果当初没找你帮忙就不会有这些事找上你了。”

“没有办法，”亚瑟说，“我们只能先加强球赛安保了。我去确认明天的安排，你们有进展的时候再叫我。”

“那我也回办公室看IP和监控有什么结果，”弗朗西斯站了起来。

犯人给他们留的时间太短了。本来日常案件就已经让人忙得停不下来，再加上需要准备这场全国瞩目的决赛的安保和交通，全市的警局都没有多余的人力。他们根本没法好好地坐下来研究这串字符，白板前只剩下了阿尔弗雷德和马修两个人。阿尔弗雷德望着马修欲言又止的表情，“你是不是有什么想法？”

马修摇头——他怀疑那是他最近做的最多的一个动作。

第三天的早晨是一个周末。马修通常都不会早起，但今天他很早得到警局报道了。阿尔弗雷德似乎熬了几天夜，开车的时候一直打哈欠。进门之后他们直奔阿尔弗雷德的办公桌。阿尔弗雷德把白板挪到了自己的桌子前。

马修对着白板发呆的时候，手机响了一声。他看了一眼，发现是一个不认识的号码：

_ 马修·威廉姆斯教授，看来你需要回到原点了。 _

原点。

他猛地站起来。

“怎么了？”阿尔弗雷德问。“啊，你想到了什么了吗？”

马修稍稍冷静了下来，“不，啊，确实。你帮我查一下这几个人最近怎么样，”马修掏出记事本，刷刷写下几个名字，接着把纸撕了下来，递给阿尔弗雷德。阿尔弗雷德看了一眼，“啊，这几个我都有点印象……但他们都还在监狱里。这和暗号有什么关系？”

“来不及了，离球赛开始不到几个小时，晚一点再告诉你。”

阿尔弗雷德也立刻站起来，他边跑边回头朝马修喊，“我去拿一下卷宗再打个电话。”阿尔弗雷德消失在他的视线里后，马修立刻回头去找亚瑟。亚瑟忙得不可开交，他看到马修进来的时候摁住了电话的静音键：“怎么了？”

“亚瑟，你知道旧的档案在哪吗？”马修问，“二十年前没被电子化的那些。”

“你要那个干什么？”

“有点着急，等下再解释。”

“那在地下一层，”亚瑟说。马修匆忙地出门，甚至连谢谢都忘了。亚瑟皱了皱眉，又接着听电话。

等阿尔弗雷德回来的时候，他没看见马修在他的办公桌边上。他把一沓报告扔在桌上。十五分钟后，他还没看见马修的身影，意识到有一些不对劲。他掏出手机给马修打电话，却发现马修的手机在自己的办公桌上震动着。

“亚瑟！”阿尔弗雷德连门都没敲就直接闯进亚瑟的办公室，“你知道马特去哪了吗？”

亚瑟和弗朗西斯吵架的声音都停了下来，“他不是和你在一起看档案吗？”

“马修不见了！”

亚瑟和弗朗西斯都愣住了。

“他刚刚问二十年前的档案都在哪，”亚瑟说。

阿尔弗雷德立刻转头就往旧档案室跑。那里存的都是十几年前的案子的卷宗，很多都已经是已解决，或是过了追诉期而被封存起来的案子，平时根本无人问津。阿尔弗雷德打开门，里面漆黑一片。他伸手打开了灯的开关，灰尘味让他咳了一声。但他不太顾得上这些。马修会在看什么呢，阿尔弗雷德低头看了看地面上的灰，第一次庆幸他们的后勤保洁不算勤快。他跟着地上浅浅的灰的痕迹走到了深处的一个柜子前。他随手抽出一份档案，意识到马修看见了什么：

XJDF34358964

他看了一眼年代，那是二十五年前的案子。他把档案塞回去，冲上楼看那些数字。如果前面十二位是案子的档案编号，那么后面的五位数——

马修看到他倒着写的时候似乎想到了一些什么。阿尔弗雷德也跟着把最后五位倒着写。出现的数字让他熟悉得不能再熟悉了：是本市的邮编。

“弗朗西斯，邮编21305的地区有没有什么地点缩写是CC的？”他大声问。

弗朗西斯在键盘上敲了一下，“社区中心。”

“那21312有缩写是WG的地方吗？”

“嗯……维恩体育馆。怎么了？”

“这些暗号，”阿尔弗雷德说，“是二十多年前的档案编号。而后面这部分是地点。马修现在一定去其中一个地方了。”

马修一个人走到约定的地点：他已经很久没有回到童年时生活的旧街区了。小时候的社区中心现在已经废弃不用。马修走过去，看见门竟然没锁。铰链已经有些生锈，马修很用力才推开了门。

他咳了两声，接着走上楼梯。他一直有些抗拒回到这里，就连开车都很少经过。打车经过的时候他发现这里几乎没有多少变化——一切仿佛和他童年的回忆一起停滞在了旧时光里。马修走上了二楼，深吸了一口气，接着推开了门。看到对方的身影的时候他有些惊讶：是和他师出同门，久未联系的前辈。

“是你？”

“第一起案子，是你的母亲，”他的前辈却没有理他，自顾自地说，“她在这里被人缢死，而凶手是你父亲生意上的仇家。在那之后你的父亲也自杀了。第二起案子，是你的好友。他因为被冤枉是杀人凶手，在体育馆自尽，最后发现那位是为了诬陷他而伪装成他杀的自杀。”

“为什么？”马修甚至没问他是怎么知道的自己的过去的。

“那就是你为什么要踏上这条寻找真相的路吗？”

“我从来都不是想寻找真相，”马修说，“我只是想观察怎么样才能让活着的人不再被过去困扰。”

“你不过是凭着一点小聪明获得警方的赏识罢了。数据都是你的，光环都是你的，”他的前辈越说越激动，“而我不过是一次小失败而已！”

马修眨了眨眼。他忽然意识到为什么自己的老师在他提出要去警局做实际调查的时候总是在叮嘱他不要参与太多，一定要记得自己只是一个旁观者。他没想到原来传说中的前车之鉴是他的亲师兄。

“冷静一点，”马修说，“这是我们个人的恩怨。你没有必要牵涉到其他人。”

“从来就没有其他人，”对方忽然举起了枪，“从来就只有你和我。”

在枪声响起的那一刻，马修只觉得自己被什么狠狠地撞了一下。他摔倒在地，又接着听见了几声枪响。有什么人趴在他身上，他能够感觉到对方在用力地喘气，胸口的起伏压得马修有一些喘不过气。他回过神来，眼前看到的是那熟悉的金发。接着他感觉有湿热的液体流到了他的腹部。

“阿尔？”他轻声问，“阿尔？”

他稍微动了动，听见阿尔弗雷德吸了一口冷气。

“阿尔？！”

脚步声在身边响起。他感觉身上的重量消失了。有什么人拉他起来。他茫然地坐在地上，看见阿尔弗雷德躺在地上捂着腹部，血液正在汩汩流出。穿着白大褂的人抬着担架跑进来。马修踉踉跄跄地想要站起来，但他的腿软得无法支撑他自己的重量。恍惚间他看到被抬上救护车的不是阿尔弗雷德，而是被白布盖上的尸体。心脏感受到的疼痛更甚于自己摔在地上受的伤的疼痛。阿尔弗雷德半开玩笑说的话在他耳边回响：“为了你的话挡一枪也值得。”马修握着拳头，指甲甚至划伤了自己的手掌。

阿尔弗雷德躺在病床上玩塞尔达。他举着switch，甚至没有留意到马修走进来。

“玩得很入迷嘛，”马修忽然出声，吓得阿尔弗雷德差点直接把switch砸自己脸上。

“你能不能敲门？”

“啊，亚瑟叫我不要敲门的，为了报复你从来不敲他的门，”马修把探病的花放在了床头的花瓶里，“看到你这么精神我就放心了。”

“放心吧，我血很厚的。我小时候从楼梯滚下来的时候就意识到了这一点。”

“啊？”

“开玩笑的，就两级，”阿尔弗雷德说，“花园门口的台阶。”

“吓我一跳，”马修坐在他的病床边，“还疼吗？”

“那么小的事情谁还记得？”

“我是问你的枪伤。”

“还行，不过我就不坐起来了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“终于可以光明正大地躺到日上三竿了，我要珍惜这次机会。”但马修没有像平时一样跟着阿尔弗雷德的玩笑一起大笑。他只是露出小心翼翼的表情，看着阿尔弗雷德，说：“对不起。”

“嗯？为什么要道歉？”

“我让你中枪了。”

“啊，”阿尔弗雷德笑了一声，“我们是朋友啊！为朋友两肋插刀不是应该的吗？”

马修只是沉默地望着他。他的视线注视得太久了，让阿尔弗雷德心里反而有些发毛：“怎么了，马特？”

“我知道你不仅仅是想要这个。”

“我不知道你在说什么——”

但阿尔弗雷德很快停住了。因为马修俯下身，亲了亲他的额头。

“谢谢你做的一切，”马修说。

“啊？啊，”阿尔弗雷德有些摸不着头脑，“什么？”

“谢谢你等我，”马修说。

“嗯？所以——”

“我今天很多会，只是经过的时候过来看你，”马修看了一眼手表，“我明天会再来。”

“你这是害羞了吗？”

“不，我是真的有事！”

阿尔弗雷德看着马修有些窘迫的样子，笑了起来，“好吧好吧——虽然你经常说我和亚瑟，但你也好不到哪去。那明天见了，马蒂？”

“明天见了，阿尔。”


	2. 两个人和两只猫

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 阿尔弗雷德抱了两只猫咪回家。

马修下出租车的时候，秋日的阳光落在他身上，让他因为回到家而喜悦的心情变得更加好了。深秋的阳光就像是一种恩赐。他刚出完差回家，掏出钥匙打开家门的时候，本来期待的是阿尔弗雷德的声音，但迎接他的是两声猫咪的叫卝声。声音很细，听起来应该是小奶猫。

“阿尔？”他锁上门，“家里有猫吗？”

没有人回应他，就连小猫的叫声也停了。他在门口把鞋子脱了，穿着袜子踩在木地板上，走进了客厅。电视机前多了一只大纸箱。他凑过去，看到两只长得几乎一模一样的浅黄色的小猫窝在他们不要的旧毛巾和棉质T恤里。两只猫咪都很小，马修蹲下来看它们，似乎才两三个月大，脖子上有一圈短短的灰色的毛。

“阿尔？”马修又喊了一声，“你不在家吗？”

看起来阿尔弗雷德确实不在家。马修伸手想去摸摸猫咪的头，但又不确定它们是从哪里来的，想想还是作罢。不过两只小猫看起来还挺干净的，似乎也没有伤口。马修又站起来，去厨房找了一个一次性的纸盘，盛了一点水，放进箱子中央。他伸手的时候，两只小猫有点怕人地躲开了，而他抽出手后，它们又小心地凑到盘子旁边，在盘子边缘舔起来。

马修蹲在旁边看了一会儿，接着从口袋里掏出手机。“我到家了，那两只猫是怎么回事？你去哪了？”

阿尔弗雷德立刻回了短信：“我在Costco，回家再解释。”

“家里有东西可以喂猫吗？”

“我正在买。”

“记得买幼猫专用的奶粉。”

“你是天使！飞吻！爱你！”

马修微笑着回了“爱你，开车小心”，接着把手机踹回裤子口袋里。两只小猫看起来饿了，一直在细声细气地叫。家里只有冰的牛奶，马修只能寄希望于阿尔弗雷德早点回来。幸好阿尔弗雷德没让它们等很久。马修只是在亚马逊上看了一会儿猫窝、猫砂和逗猫棒，就听见阿尔弗雷德掏钥匙的声音。

“我从Costco回来了，”阿尔弗雷德把三个大袋子扔到了木地板上。马修去厨房烧了一些热水，泡了一点奶粉，再兑了一点冷水，装进另一个盘子里。两只小猫凑过去闻了闻味道，立刻开始喝了起来。

“好了，它们是从哪来的？”马修问。

“我出门晨跑的时候在星巴克旁边的转角看见它们被人放在纸箱里，觉得太可怜了就抱回来了。”

“这样——”

“怎么办？不如就养它们吧？我们之前不就商量着要养点什么吗？”阿尔弗雷德问，“而且总不能再扔回去吧，太可怜了！”

“我以为你喜欢狗多一点？”

“只要是小动物都很可爱啊！你不喜欢猫吗？”

“喜欢啊？我只是在想需要什么手续，”马修想，“要联系诊所体检、打疫苗和除虫——”

“啊马蒂你是最棒的——”

“你刚刚摸了猫，快去洗手！”

阿尔弗雷德跑去厨房洗手了。马修还蹲在纸箱边上看两只小猫。它们看起来并不像是野猫，还被放在纸箱里。是被遗弃的家猫吗？

“我们还挺像的呢，嗯？”他小声说。

马修打了个电话给附近的宠物医院，他们今天还开门，可以接待，于是他和阿尔弗雷德立刻开车带小猫体检。两只猫咪被从箱子里抱出来的时候不叫不闹，只是好奇地打量着周围，直到被放进另一个小一些的箱子里。宠物医院离他们家很近，十几分钟就到了。阿尔弗雷德去停车，马修抱着箱子走到接待处，报上了自己的手卝机号码和名字。很快，两只小猫就被带去做体检了。阿尔弗雷德随后卝进来，和他一起等待着。很快医生来告诉他们结果：“两只小猫非常健康，体外也没有寄生虫，状况还不错。就是太小了，才两个月，不要给它们洗澡，用温水给它们擦一擦就好。家里有别的动物吗？”马修和阿尔弗雷德一起摇头。于是一声给了他们几张注意事项，“先让他们在可以隔离的房间里待着，以防万一，也让他们熟悉一下环境。要注意保暖，一个月之后带他们来打疫苗。两个月后再来驱虫。之后就可以让它们在家里随便跑了。”

他们回家之后决定把猫安置在二楼的空房间。那里没有什么家具，容易打扫，小猫在里面玩耍也不会搞出乱子。阿尔弗雷德在房间里放上电暖器，接着和马修一起给两只小猫搭猫窝。

“买得很齐全嘛，”马修拆开猫砂的包装，“你去Costco的时候就想好要领养了吧？”

“我知道你肯定会答应的，”阿尔弗雷德说，“而且可以退货。啊！”

“怎么了？被咬到了吗？”马修听见阿尔弗雷德一声惊呼，紧张地抬起头。

“啊，不是，我只是忽然想到，我们还没给他们起名字，”阿尔弗雷德说。

马修松了一口气。阿尔弗雷德似乎完全没有留意到马修的心理活动，他的注意力完全在小猫上。他想了一会儿，举起一只小猫，“辛巴！你就是辛巴了！”小猫吓得动来动去，发出细声细气的尖卝叫卝声。阿尔弗雷德立刻把他放回箱子里。

“那另一只怎么办！”

“娜娜？”

“可是他们都是公猫！”

“好吧，”阿尔弗雷德撇了撇嘴，把小猫放进猫窝，“可乐和百事怎么样？”但马修坚决地拒绝：“都是你一个人决定！”马修说，“我呢？”

“好吧好吧，那我们一人一只好了。幸好我们有两只猫。你要叫他什么？”

“嗯……”马修想了想，“Maple？”

“这是公猫的名字吗！”

“那可乐和百事是猫的名字吗？”马修说，“还不如叫莫尔森和百威。”

“真的吗，教授？这就是你想的名字？”阿尔弗雷德大笑，“没比可乐和百事好多少好吗！”

马修低头看着那两只在猫窝里窝成一团的小猫。他们看起来长得非常相似，除了头顶上有一戳毛的形状不太一样，还有瞳色不同以外，他根本看不出来它们的区别。他抱起了其中一只，那只的眼睛更紫一些。

“菲利普，”马修抱起一只，“他叫菲利普了。”

阿尔弗雷德眨了眨眼，想了三秒，对另一只猫说：“那你叫埃勒里！”

“埃勒里？”马修伸手摸了摸那两只小猫的头，“糟糕了，你们一定很能折腾呢。”

随着时间过去，他们和两只小猫熟悉起来，两只小猫开始展露出完全不同的性格。菲利普是一只非常讨人喜欢的小猫咪。他安静乖巧，不吵不闹，也不会捣乱。而埃勒里在熟悉了家里的环境之后完全把自己当成了家里的主人。自从他们完成了打疫苗和除虫，被允许在整栋房子里活动之后，他会打翻碗和盘子，扯断wifi，跳上书柜，或者在厨房偷吃食物。

“埃尔！”马修又一次抓住埃勒里企图打开厨房的橱柜，“你不能偷人类的食物！”

“马蒂，他听不懂的，”阿尔弗雷德看着马修低头训斥蹲在他脚边的埃勒里，补了一句。

“这和对小孩子一样，”马修说，“他不一定完全听得懂，但他会推断语气的。”

“可是他只是一只猫，”阿尔弗雷德说。

“驯养小猫也是同样的道理！你太宠他了！”

“明明你更宠他好不好！要不是你给他吃太多零食我也不用限卝制他进食！”

“我没有！”

“哈，是谁看到他撒娇就心软！”阿尔弗雷德低头看了一眼看起来很委屈的埃勒里，“你！不许对马修撒娇！你该控制体重了！”

在客厅喝茶的亚瑟和弗朗西斯听到了厨房的小小争吵。他们只是在难得的休息日受阿尔弗雷德的邀请来做客撸猫的，没想到有机会欣赏小情侣吵架。亚瑟看了一眼窝在他脚边的菲利普——他分不清这两只猫，他们长得太像了。但既然被骂的那只是埃勒里，那这只就是菲利普了。亚瑟把菲利普抱到腿上，菲利普朝他们叫了两声，在他腿上窝成一个舒服的姿势。

“只听对话的话还以为他们已经发展到领养小孩的地步了，”亚瑟说。

“诶呀，你不觉得这样很可爱吗？”弗朗西斯说，“这么多年了，真不容易。”

“真好，猫狗双全，”亚瑟说话依旧带点讽刺。弗朗西斯笑了一声，接着抿了一口茶，“也不知道是谁领养谁，真期待他们俩结婚的那一天。”

“结婚？”

“会有这一天的，亚瑟，”弗朗西斯说，“不如来赌谁先求婚吧？”

“你还真是赌上瘾了啊？”

“我是在给你一次一雪前耻的机会哦？”

“哈，”亚瑟的好胜心被激起了，“你等着，这次我一定赢。你下什么注？”

菲利普没听懂两个人类的对话，他只是自顾自地在亚瑟腿上舔自己的毛，接着蹭了蹭亚瑟的手。

*一些别的片段：

猫咪的名字来自菲利普·马洛和埃勒里·奎因。平时直接叫菲利和埃尔。偶尔马修叫埃尔的时候阿尔弗雷德会听成马修在叫他，反之亦然。

阿尔弗雷德冬天的时候会抱猫取暖，而且因为菲利普比埃勒里更暖和（也更喜欢被人抱）会喜欢抱菲利普多一点。如果强行抱埃勒里的话会被挠。

阿尔弗雷德加班回来晚的话会在客厅的沙发上直接睡着，这种时候两只猫会在他的胸口上睡觉。

阿尔弗雷德负责控卝制埃勒里的体重，而菲利普对零食不是特别感兴趣。

因为平时都是马修照顾两只猫多一点，他们都更亲马修。阿尔弗雷德每次看到马修顾着撸猫没空理他的时候会吃醋。


	3. Happy Hour禁止秀恩爱

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 所有人都喜欢两只猫猫，除了喝醉的阿尔弗雷德。

在阿尔弗雷德也开始呈现醉意的时候，弗朗西斯觉得情况有些出乎控制。通常当亚瑟喝醉的时候，他和阿尔弗雷德可以一起照看这个醉鬼。其他同事都不大愿意靠近喝醉的亚瑟·柯克兰——他们的上司日常就比较严肃，而喝醉之后会完全变成另一个人。但当阿尔弗雷德也开始醉的时候，担子就压在了他这个唯一的老前辈身上。该死，弗朗西斯想，不应该给阿尔弗雷德点酒。他忘了阿尔弗雷德最近熬夜熬得比猫头鹰还多。

“阿尔弗，”弗朗西斯把手机收进口袋里，开始委婉地提示，“你是不是应该回家了？”

“什么啊，阿尔弗雷德明明还挺清醒的，”亚瑟一把搂住阿尔弗雷德的肩膀，“你是看不起我们两个的酒量吗？”

阿尔弗雷德还可以，你的酒量我是真的不敢认同，弗朗西斯在心里吐槽。阿尔弗雷德倒是完全没有注意到他们的对话，接着吐槽他和马修养的两只猫咪。他们在警局里已经成为了团宠，时常有人没事就把阿尔弗雷德办公桌上的猫咪照片顺走，直到阿尔弗雷德换成了他和马修和两只猫的合影，这种行为才停了下来。毕竟没人能拒绝两只可爱的小猫，而当这两只小猫长得还几乎一模一样的时候，可爱程度出现了一加一大于二的效应。但在阿尔弗雷德口中，这两只所有人眼中的可爱小天使完全就是捣乱的小恶魔。

“你知道吗，埃勒里真的实在是太——粘——马蒂了，”阿尔弗雷德说，“明明他很讨厌被人抱的！”

“也许只是讨厌被你抱，”亚瑟在旁边煽风点火。

“该死，”阿尔弗雷德说，“你知道吗，亚瑟，马蒂抱他的次数比抱我还多！他每次看见马蒂就粘在他身上！完全把马修大腿的位置占了！都不让我躺一下！”

“……”话题到这里的时候，弗朗西斯开始有些感兴趣了。也许灌醉了阿尔弗雷德是一个好主意（虽然灌醉亚瑟·柯克兰永远不是）。“只有这点吗，阿尔弗雷德？”弗朗西斯说，“我觉得这还不算什么嘛。”

“如果我把他赶走他还会凶我！”阿尔弗雷德卷起袖子，“该死，我被挠了好几次。但我想抱他的话他也挠我。”

“可能他们把你当作同样被马修饲养的家伙了，”亚瑟在旁边一本正经地分析。

“而且埃尔还老是偷吃我的零食，”阿尔弗雷德接着说，“他是一只猫！人类的食物明明太咸了但他还是想吃！”

“你该少吃点零食了，阿尔弗雷德，”亚瑟说，“不然明年的日历不会选你当模特了。”

“还有，埃尔真的超会对马修撒娇，在那里喵喵叫，”阿尔弗雷德学了几声，“感觉他是世界上最可怜最无辜的小猫！然后马蒂就会没法拒绝他了！”

弗朗西斯不得不承认他没想到阿尔弗雷德的演技竟然还能演猫，不给一个奥斯卡真的屈才。在他发出这样的感想时，酒吧的门被推开了，一个人加入了他们的桌边。“不好意思，”马修朝弗朗西斯点了点头，“我现在把阿尔带回家。”

“没事，阿尔弗雷德喝醉之后的杀伤力没有亚瑟强，还是我可以应付的范围。”

“真是辛苦你了，明明是happy hour，最后还得麻烦你照顾阿尔。”

弗朗西斯摆了摆手，“听阿尔弗雷德说话蛮有意思的。要不你也坐一会儿？钱算我们的。你是打车还是开车过来的？”

“啊，那怎么好意思！”

“你也是我们的一员啊，”弗朗西斯说，“本来你就是顾问嘛。而且现在你和阿尔弗雷德还在一起了，我更得请你喝一杯。”

“啊，那感觉我拒绝反而显得不懂人情了，”马修说，“给我来一杯没有酒精的吧，我是开车来的。你们在聊什么？”

“在说你们家的猫呢。”

“啊，菲利和埃尔？”马修笑了，“他们怎么了吗？”

“阿尔弗雷德刚刚在吐槽他们呢，看来他们可是让阿尔弗在家里失了宠啊，”弗朗西斯抿了一口酒，“很辛苦吧，照顾这两只小家伙？阿尔弗雷德应该没什么时间帮你忙。”

“还好啦，说实话，照顾阿尔弗雷德还更麻烦一点。他们毕竟只是两只小猫咪，”马修说，“而且看到他们那么可爱，根本就没法对他们生气。”

“啊，而且，”阿尔弗雷德完全没发现马修加入了他们的谈话。他只是对着旁边比他更醉的亚瑟说，“我和你说，养了猫之后如果要做一定要记得关好房门。”

马修的表情忽然变了。

“有几次，我和马蒂做得兴起忘记锁门，”阿尔弗雷德继续说，“结果菲利和埃尔忽然就爬到了我们床上。平时他们都自己在客厅睡觉的。不知道是不是听见了我们的声响。”

弗朗西斯看着马修的表情变得越来越窘迫，调笑的话忽然有点说不出口。

“而且关门还不行，那两只小家伙不知怎么学会了自己开门。我是说，明明只是两只猫，竟然会扭开门把喔？你想一下，我在马蒂身上的时候，忽然一只猫直接跳到我背上，另一只就趴在旁边看着。最后我们做到一半不得不把猫抱出去再锁门，”阿尔弗雷德说，“就是，我当时的姿势是——”

马修立刻站起来捂住了阿尔弗雷德的嘴，转头对弗朗西斯说：“我现在就把阿尔带回去。他喝得太多了。”

弗朗西斯瞥了一眼马修面前完全没动过的饮料，“不如等你喝完再走？”

“……你就是想听阿尔说完吧。”

弗朗西斯朝他举杯：“是的。干杯，亲爱的。”


End file.
